Mr and Mrs Spooky Mulder
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: AU. What if Mulder and Scully were married from the beginning of it all? But nobody knew and they never showed signs to it while at work? Just an Idea. PLS R&R MSR CH4 UP! ON HIATUS!
1. Pilot

**I Don't own the X-Files or most of the things that will be written.**

**Ok this was really just a thought I had while watching an Episode I was like what if they were married the whole time, but were really good at hiding it? This is definitely AU, and may not get far, but I just wanted to see how people felt about the idea. **

**Please review and let me know what you all think, you say if I continue or just delete it, thanks.**

_Tomorrow is my first day at the FBI. I get assigned a partner and to a division of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, and though normally my stomach would be doing flips and such, it's not, because I know exactly where I'm going to and who my new partner will be. I know for a certain fact I will be assigned to the X-Files to debunk the work of one Fox William Mulder, how do I know this? Well I'll just say I have my resources. I also know that I will come to enjoy working with this man for reasons that are extremely personal to me. _

_I am married, but have chosen to keep my maiden name for the time being, but I know eventually I will change it to the last name of my husband. We have been happily married for the past year and a half and have been extremely good at hiding it. He chose to keep his old apartment for reasons I am still uncertain of, but now as I dwell on the thought, I'm glad he did. _

_On my resume, I lied, I said I was single and I'm rarely seen with my husband near his job. I can't explain how the FBI managed to look past it, but they did. As I look now to the sleeping form in my bed next to me I know all will be ok eventually. For I will come to see much more of my husband in the days, and possibly years to come. For you see, the man I am married to, the man I have chosen to love for my whole life, just so happens to be my future partner in the FBI._

_We met a while ago, almost three years, in Quantico. I had been teaching a class for my paycheck and one day he came up to me and asked if I could do an autopsy for the body. I agreed and soon I found myself agreeing to go to dinner with him as well and things just picked up from there. About a year later we were married and happily settled, but he chose to keep his apartment and never changed the address or status with the FBI, as far as everybody thought Spooky Mulder was a single loner, nobody even thought that there might be a Mrs. Spooky Mulder in his life. _

_As I look to my loving husband sleeping soundly beside me, his arm wrapped around my waist, I stroke back the hair on his head. I know far more about this man than just about anybody. I know all about his sister, his belief in alien life forms, UFOs and such, but above all I know the love and compassion he is worth sharing. I, myself, however, am a scientist and don't believe in such nonsense, but he will forever keep me on my toes and I him._

"_Dana? You better get some sleep. I don't want you passing out on me tomorrow." He mumbled tiredly placing a soft kiss on my lips._

"_I know Fox." I muttered and cuddled up next to him before falling asleep into his embrace. Tomorrow will be a very interesting day. _

_The meeting went somewhat well, I guess one could say that. As I make my way down to the basement that holds my husband and our future on the X-Files I began to wonder how on earth I am to introduce myself. We promised to keep it strictly professional while on the job and he had always been paranoid that somebody was listening in on him. I knock on the door and pray all goes well. I don't want to be sleeping alone in a cold bed tonight. _

"Nobody here, but the FBI's most unwanted." A voice called from behind the door and Scully smiled to herself as she pushed the door open. She looked around curiously at the things her husband had hung in his office, never before had she seen his little area down in the basement.

"Agent Mulder, I'm Dana Scully, I've been assigned to work with you." She said offering her his hand as he took it and shook it. She tried to hide the smile, but failed. He smiled back before speaking up.

"Oh, is it nice to suddenly so highly regarded? So who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?" He asked putting an emphasis on her last name. He had always hated the fact she chose not to change it to his, but at this moment he was somewhat glad. He turned back to the small pictures on the light screen as he spoke.

"Actually I'm looking forward to working with you." No lie there. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh really?" He said turning to face her, she gave a small smile. "I was under the impression that you were sent to spy on me."

He got up from where he sat and went off ranting about a new case, she knew she should have listened to the first half, but she failed to take her eyes off of him. He asked a few questions here and there, ones she gave her medical opinion on before getting a sarcastic remark from him, oh she was used to that.

"Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?" He finally asked. She had her answer and smiled, he had asked her once before when they had gone on their second or third date.

"Logically I would have to say no. Given the distances need to travel from the of reaches of space the energy requirements would exceed a spacecraft's capabilities —" She gave him the same answer she had given them and he responded with the same response.

"Conventional wisdom..." He said, and she smiled along with him, it was amazing that after all the time together they still thought the same way and never once wavered on the other's theory.

"The answers are there, you just have to know where to look for them." She said sternly.

"That's why they put the _'I'_ in FBI. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Scully. Bright and early. We leave for the very plausible state of Oregon at 8:00 am." He spoke as he walked over to his seat and sat down to get back to work over something. She smiled widely and thought to herself as she made her way to the door.

As she exited the office to leave home she whispered something in his ear low enough that he barely heard it.

"See you tonight." She whispered then was out the door. He smiled inwardly and knew that so long as she was his partner in life and the FBI he would never be bored. He let out a deep breath before wondering what she was going to make for dinner.


	2. Squeeze

**FBI: For Being Informed: I will only be doing certain episodes. If you have any requests please make them. In other words if you would like to see an episode redone please leave a note in your review and I'll get to it, but they will all be done in chronological order and I'll let you know once I've started a new season, so be sure to get them in. **

**Also: I will not be rewriting the whole episode for my stories, but only adding a few parts and working my stuff in there, I hope that is ok.**

**Season 1: Episode 2: Squeeze **

To say that the last couple of months were going well would be an easy lie. Scully had experience much more than she ever thought and on some nights she was forced to sleep in an empty bed. Mulder had insisted that he sleep in his old apartment on some nights incase people were watching them, and though she agreed she found the nights unbearable and lonely.

There first case was different than anything she had ever expected and hoped that noting like that would happen again soon, but as the cases came and went, her prayers never seemed to be answered. This morning she awoke with a start and let her eyes scan the room before making any sudden movements. Her vision was blurry and she could make little out, except for the figure standing in her doorway.

"What do you want?" She asked from her spot in the bed.

"To enjoy the morning with my wife." He said looking to her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I assure you agent Mulder, your wife loves you too, but if you don't leave now, my husband will kill you." She said seriously throwing the blanket over her head. A clear sign he knew that she was angry at him.

"Dana, I'm sorry about the past few weeks, it's just we can't take any chances." He said walking over to her to crawl in the bed beside her. "I like working with you and I don't want them to find out the truth and take you away from me." He was now placing soft kisses on her neck.

"And I like working with you too." She said pulling away from him and getting out of the bed. "But I also like spending the evenings with my husband and falling asleep in his embrace. Fox, if this is what it takes to work together, maybe we should reconsider…"

"No!" He cut her off. "Please, I love working with you, we get more done. Look if I promise to spend more nights at home, can we make this work?" He asked, he truly did love working with her, but he knew he would not risk his marriage just for some fun.

"I don't know, people are already starting to talk. Just the other day I heard somebody call me Mrs. Spooky. I think they know."

"They don't know, they just call you that because you're working with me." He was now up at standing in front of her, his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Please, can we give this another go?"

"I guess, but I also want more of you at home." She said melting into his embrace.

"I promise. More Mulder at work and more Fox at home." He said placing a soft kiss on her pouted lips.

"Thank you Mr. Spooky." She said smiling as he led her to the bed.

"Anytime Mrs. Spooky." He said pushing her down and laid next to her.

"I think I can get used to that." She said kissing him softly.

With Monday morning came a new case…and an empty bed. Scully had woken to her bed cold and empty, but a note stating he had left early to not raise any eyebrows. When she entered the kitchen for her morning cup of coffee she found a bagel and some cream cheese waiting for her with still a hot cup of coffee. It was easy to tell he hadn't left that long ago.

After breakfast, she took a shower and changed before grabbing her keys and leaving for work. As she entered the office Mulder looked busy at work of god only knew what. She gave him a small thank you and a soft kiss on the cheek before they got to work on their day.

"Will you be here tomorrow to work?" He asked softly later that day. He knew she had a small date with an old friend of hers and seeing as how he wouldn't see her tonight due to the fact it was the night to be spent in his apartment he begged to know.

"I'll be a maybe an hour or so late, but I'll be here." She said looking over her final report on their last case. As she got up to grab her coat and leave he walked up to her and placed a small kiss on her lips. She gave a small smile before speaking.

"I thought you said you wanted to keep it professional." She said getting a smile from him.

"I do, but nobody is down here, and I won't see you tonight." His curious lips were now at her neck.

"I'll call you tonight." She said placing a soft peck on his lips before opening the door and leaving, but not without a final 'I love you'. Mulder walked back over to his chair and continued the work he had been dealing with before, only now the only thought running through his head was his wife.

Agent Tom Colton, rude, arrogant and very judging, but as much as Scully hated to admit it he was a friend of hers and part of her loved him, mind you, only part. They has sat over lunch talking about all the good times in the past and who had become what since the time they had graduated from the academy. All seemed well, until he had gone off insulting Mulder. They hadn't told many people about their marriage, including him. Yet she managed her best ot defend her husband without sending off too many red flags.

Suddenly he gave off a few details on a new case, he case she knew he wanted help on. She was willing to help, but also she knew that if Mulder were left out not only would that cause tension at work, but also at home. Not to mention the fact he was more of an expert on the unusual than she would ever be.

"I will be getting my bump up the ladder." He had told her as she thought over the idea of accepting the case. "And you, maybe you won't have to be Mrs. Spooky anymore." though she had managed to keep her face straight she was laughing on the inside. She was meant to be Mrs. Spooky, she had chosen and accepted that and no matter what anyone did that would not change in the least bit.

Over the course of the investigation she had been constantly made fun of for the things her and Mulder had been investigated and she would become more and more grateful for having kept their marriage a secret. She's shutter to think how they would react to her if they knew she willingly became the man's life partner, but she honestly didn't care either, she loved him and he loved her, and that's all she really needed.

As time progressed and new information came available they came to catch their killer. Mulder held his theories about him also being the killer of murders that had spanned over the course of a hundred years. His proof: fingerprints matching those from old X-Files. She was baffled at the things he was able to produce and every intrigued by his new theory. Never would she admit it out loud, but she secretly loved the way he thought, even if at times it was illogical and irrational.

For hours after the second victims death they searched through old records and files and in the end came up with nothing. The only thing they had to show as for a lead was the address of the old investigator and after a while of asking him questions they were Exeter street where they searched the old run down building for any clues or signs to make the brake.

The two of them searched the room curiously before coming across a huge hole in the wall. Unexpectedly they came across a small hideaway area where a small area lay sectioned off with bile and newspaper while to the side rested small 'Trophies' from the victims homes.

This is when Mulder came up with his mutant idea and the theory of him hibernating. It's also the place where Scully's necklace was pulled from her chest, the one Mulder had bought for her when they had gone souvenir shopping in a small town in Virginia in the previous year.

Her and Mulder had parted later on that day, however, her to look for help on a few things while he kept watch over the building and when Scully had been told the news of the surveillance team being taken off she returned home, praying that tonight would be the night he were to stay with her instead of going to his apartment, she had called him and left a message before taking a bath, but got nothing from him at all, that it until it happened.

The bile from the room fell from the ceiling and onto her hand. Sending her to look around the apartment for her gun, all the while Mulder was trying to call and warn her. Unfortunately Tooms and come after her and attempted to make her his next victim, but thanks to her quick thinking and retaliation as well as Mulder's great timing they ended up catching him.

A few hours later they were at the psychiatric hospital watching Tooms as he attempted another nest, possibly another chance at survival. As they exited the hospital and headed home Mulder driving the whole way, Scully thought off into space.

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?" She asked softly, knowing how affected he had become at the reality of almost loosing her to some genetic mutant.

"Yeah, we're going home." He said taking her hand in his and place a soft kiss on it before reaching into his glove compartment to pull out her necklace.

"I got this back for you." He said handing it to her. Later that night they lay side by side fast asleep in the others arms. Scully forgot all about Colton and his arrogant ways, for now she was with the man whose side she would always take, and man she would always love…no matter what.

**I hope this was ok, and it all made sense. Is it worth continuing on? Did you all like it? Please review. **


	3. Jersey Devil

**Ok this one is longer than the rest because I added a lot more, and because well it's the episode where Scully goes on a date. Incase you haven't noticed this story is more based around the relationship than the case, but for the story to flow smoothly and actually make sense the case is summarized. By the way I don't know the name of the restaurant Scully was at for her date so I just called it little Romeo's, I wasn't even sure if it was Italian, but I was craving Italian when I wrote this, so that's what I came up with. I hope it makes sense and I hope this chapter was not too long. Enjoy. If you like it this long please let me know.**

**Sorry it took so long, I've been else where and wasn't really sure, I was lost in the later seasons, but now I'm back to the earlier ones.**

As the sun poured in through the window that morning Scully gave a slight moan of dissatisfaction as she found the other side of her bed cold and empty. As she crawled out of bed and made her way into the shower her mind ran over the days events. After work she had to pick up the dry cleaning, go grocery shopping and still pick out a gift for her godson, not to mention come home and get dinner for tomorrow for her and Mulder; tomorrow he'd be coming home for one of their nights together. Yes they had a strange marriage, but she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

As Scully arrived at the J. Edgar Hoover building that morning she headed straight for the coffee room, forgetting her coffee at home and unable to forgo coffee any longer, she found the urge for caffeine rising. As she poured her coffee and moved about for her mix-in's she listened to the morning conversation between the several agents that were taking their morning coffee break as well.

"Yeah well I just feel sorry for the poor bum who ended up on that guy's plate." The one agent joked. She didn't the agent who spoke, but the other one was Agent Matthews, an old friend from the academy.

"Hey, Dana, you may like this one. You and Mr. Spooky down there." Matthews spoke up looking over to her getting the other agent to face her, he was tall with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, remotely handsome, but she was spoken for and he spoke loudly. "Tell her Stan"

"You see Dana; they found a body in the forest of New Jersey." Scully nodded in mock interest. "This body was missing its right arm and its shoulder, but what's got the police is the evidence supporting the belief that they were eaten off." This immediately had Scully's attention and a wide smile on Matthews face.

"Thank you, Stan I appreciate this information, I'm sure my partner will appreciate it as well." Scully said throwing her twice-sipped coffee in the trash and taking off into the basement office where she found Mulder looking at one of the many magazines that weren't his.

One she had told him about the information she had just learned a few questions about the mob were asked before he jumped at her about his theory about the Jersey Devil and handed her an entire X-File about it from the forties. Before Scully even had a moment to think they were already in a car heading for Atlantic City.

"Mulder, please tell me we are not going to Atlantic City." Scully said from her passenger seat as she stole a glance over to her husband as he spit a sunflower seed out the window, a habit she had come to accept.

There was silence on his end, but a quick glance and an eye lock was all it took.

"Fox Mulder, I told you years ago that not telling me anything didn't get you off the hook." She said smiling as she saw a smile spread across his face, she lightly hit his arm and allowed a laugh to escape pass her lips as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, it will be fun. If we don't find anything for work we can always take a small vacation. God knows we need it." He said pulling her in for a long kiss as the car came to a stop in the middle of a traffic jam. As he pulled back Scully smiled as she wiped away the lip stick she left behind on his lips.

"I can't stay, you know that. I have to get back tonight it's my godson's birthday party."

"Who?" He asked looking over to her as she fixed her make-up in the mirror.

"My godson, you know the one who would be your godson if they knew I was married to you?" She looked over to him and smiled. Her godson was still godfather-less, they promised to save that role for the man who would one day marry her, which resulted them in asked every time they saw her. She never told her best friend or her best friend's husband about Mulder, he never wanted to be a burden to her friends or family, she respected his wishes. She knew it would be less to worry about with the FBI, but she secretly wondered if he was ashamed of himself and his obsession with the X-Files and finding his sister.

"Welcome to Atlantic City, Baby. You know if we weren't married I'd probably ask you to marry me now." Mulder joked and gave her another small kiss before leaving behind the demeanor of husband and wife and picking up the demeanor of FBI agents.

Immediately upon arriving in Atlantic City they found their way to the city coroner and made quick 'friends', if one could call it that, with the city coroner. The nice young woman kindly reviewed her autopsy to the agents and showed them the marks she clearly saw as teeth marks. As the two women went over the body, Mulder was sure to look at the toe tag and get the name of the victim, knowing full well it would come in handy, even if this man was just another homeless man on the streets.

Though they received a nice welcome and very helpful information from the corner, less could be said from Detective Thompson. The man was old, though not too old and though in his own rights and jurisdiction, as Scully pointed out to Mulder, he made it clear he wanted no help from the FBI unless stated otherwise from the Attorney General.

"He'll probably be scratching his head when they bring the next body in." Mulder said walking along side his wife as they exited the police station/ city corners office and headed towards their rent a car.

"You missed your opening Mulder; you could have really humiliated him and told him who the perpetrator really was…the Jersey Devil." Scully said giving him a slightly seductive look, one he returned with a chuckle.

"Hey what do you say we grab a hotel, take in a floor show, drop a few quarters in the slot and do a little digging on this case?"

"You're kidding right?" She asked seriously, hopping he wasn't serious and hadn't forgotten her plans for that night with her godson.

"Ok we can skip the floor show." He said seriously. She lowered her head in disappointment, but part of her saw this coming. She knew his work always came first, it had to otherwise they would find out they were married and not only separate them, but who knew what else once finding out they had lied.

"Mulder I have to be back in DC."

"Why? You gotta date?" He teased, knowing the answer.

"No." She answered slightly defensively, but not sure why. Her 'dates' were either with him, her mother, sister, or her limited girlfriends getting nails done. "I have my godson's birthday party at six-thirty." She reminded him, baffled by how he could forget so quickly. "What are you doing?" She asked when he tossed the keys to her from over the roof of the car.

"A little poking around, maybe make a weekend out of it." He said turning to leave her behind with the car and a long ride home. So much for her romantic weekend alone with her husband, damn her opening her mouth and getting him involved in this case. She had a feeling that this would become a habit in the future she would come to hate.

"Mulder, it's a three hour drive back by myself. In Friday night traffic." She shouted after him before giving up, hitting the roof of the car and moving to the other side of the car to get in.

Once situated inside she let out a breath of air, she was going to get him back for not only making her drive back alone in three hour Friday night traffic, but for ruining her romantically planned weekend, for dragging her on this case and for staying behind in Atlantic city. She decided no sex for two weeks was good.

"That's right Fox William Mulder, no sex or two weeks…at least for now." She said aloud to no one in particular as she adjusted the seat and the rearview mirror and pulled out of the parking space and started on her drive. She would add more to his punishment later.

While Scully headed home, Mulder did just as promised, he did his investigating and poking around, screw jurisdiction. He found the park ranger that had found the body in a phone book and went out into the forest with him where they spoke about certain things about the man had seen while on his shift in the past years he had worked, but he refused to say too much due to the fact of an upcoming pension. What really got Mulder's attention was when he mentioned a man who had come out of the forest with no clothing and sniffed the air only to retreat back into the forest.

While Mulder was investigating, Scully was slightly loosing her mind to helping her best friend baby-sit a wild group of six year olds and though she loved children, part of her was secretly Mulder and she had yet to reproduce. Though she did know that at some point in her life she would want a child and he wanted one too, they had had this conversation long before marrying, now just wasn't the time and though neither of them knew when the time would be right, what she did know was that right now…she was glad she was not a mom, but she couldn't wait for the chaos to start. Illogical, yes. Irrational, yes. Which meant she was just about ready for the job?

"You're amazing." Scully said entering the kitchen carrying a dirty dish, her friend; Ell was over the sink washing the dishes.

"What?" She asked a smile on her face.

"You're just such a natural at all this; I don't know how you keep it all together." She said cleaning up the counter.

"Mommy radar. She said half joking, half serious.

"I don't think I'm cut out for this, Ell." Scully half lied, though she was thinking the opposite part of her was still unsure, after all weren't all mothers unsure? She wasn't even expecting yet or planning to be anytime soon and she wasn't sure.

"Dana, you went through the FBI Academy. What better trainer could there be for motherhood?" Scully looked over to her and smiled skeptical as always. "Seriously you're great with kids, what are you talking about?"

"When am I supposed to find the time?" That had been the main topic of reason as to why having a child now was out of the question, it wouldn't be fair to the child to have both parents in the FBI, especially now that they are both working on the X-Files, well Scully would officially be taken off once the pregnancy was found out. The rumors would spread even faster than they are now and everybody would know they were true, _Scandal at the FBI._

"First you have to get a life." Ell said smiling over to her from the sink. "And of course it helps if you can find a man." She said, Scully told few people about her marriage to Mulder, and no matter how closer her friendship was to Ell, she never managed to make it to those few people. So of course the woman didn't know she was happily…well she didn't know she was married. After Mulder's little stunt happily wasn't the best word to describe her marriage at the moment.

"Know of any?" Scully said, though she was joking it went so high over the woman's head due to her lack of her friends martial status.

"Yeah, they're disappearing faster than the Brazilian Rain Forest." Ell commented back with a joke of her own, one that both of them clearly recognized.

"What about that guy you work with?" Ell asked and immediately Scully could feel her heart racing, she prayed her mother hadn't spoken to Ell and spilled the beans even though they had spoken to her about doing so.

"Mulder?" Scully asked looking back hoping to see a change in her friends features but couldn't due to the fact her back was to her.

"Yeah I thought you said he was cute." Ell said her voice as cool as can be. She had recalled that conversation, Mulder had been fast asleep in their bed bathed in candle light after a romantic evening, he was cute…then.

"He's a jerk." She said still angry at him for ditching her to face the traffic, cut the her a break, she almost got into a car accident and now had to go home and put the chicken in the freezer and place the candles back under the bathroom sink. "He's not a jerk." She corrected herself. She did love him though, and she did have to remind herself work came first, and 'for better or for worst, 'til death do they part'. "He's obsessed with his work."

A few minutes later they were pulled from their conversation by the doorbell ringing, a man by the name of Rob was there to pick up his son Scott. Scully found out he was divorced from Ell and only smiled awkwardly when he looked her up and down from where his son sat.

"So, I wanted to thank you for helping with my little one." He said, his son Scott was off behind him getting his goodie bag from Ell.

"It was no trouble, I love children." She said then chided herself for ridiculously flirting with him while the love of her life was who knew where, but then she figured this could be the rest of his punishment, then immediately felt ridiculous again.

"I was wondering if I could thank you by taking you out to dinner sometime?" He asked politely.

"Thank, but that's really not necessary." She said smiling up at him.

"Please, I would feel bad if I didn't pay you back some how, unless of course your boyfriend would get angry." At the mention of a boyfriend Scully saw Ell approaching her with Scoot at her side.

"It's not that, it's just I'm an FBI agent and I hardly ever have the free time." She half lied, knowing she was not only not interested, but Mulder was the jealous type.

"Oh, well, if you ever come by some free time. Here is my number, call me and maybe we can get together for dinner or a movie or something." He said giving her a card with his name and number, Scully took it hesitantly and smiled while nodding, telling him she would do just that and waved them off.

"Why didn't you just say yes?" Ell asked once they were gone.

"Right now I don't have any free time; I'm in the middle of a case with Mulder." She lied, though was still unsure where they were on this whole Jersey Devil thing, she then got the sudden urge to call him, but she wanted him to know she was mad to him. Ell rolled her eyes smiling and together they walked back to the mayhem of children still at large.

Meanwhile Mulder roamed the streets of Atlantic City searching for information on Roger Crocket, the homeless man that had been eaten alive. When he came across a man who was willing to let him sleep on the streets in exchange for his hotel room, Mulder saw what he may have been looking for, that is until the police came, had him arrested and placed into the 'Drunk Tank'.

Needless to say Mulder's visit with Detective Thompson was not all the best and when he was run through the system, in what he was felt just to spite him, he was only angered more, especially when he was merely pushed aside on his claims on actually seeing said creature he believed to be the Jersey Devil. The entire night was spent in 'The Tank' and he felt somewhat bad for leaving Scully the way he did and not calling her to wish her a goodnight like he so often did, so hen morning rolled around and he got his one phone call, he kind of dreaded the conversation.

As Scully entered work on Monday she was well rested a slightly upset not hearing anything from Mulder the entire weekend, it was so unlike him. She had tried his cell phone a couple of times, giving up on being her usual stubborn self, but got nothing, but his voice recording. Now as she headed to the basement office she only prayed the day hurried by so she could drag him home and give him a piece of her mind, luckily she was good at maintaining her cool exterior.

"Agent Scully. Agent Mulder, line three." An agent called from across the office as Scully walked onto the first floor office. Scully smiled her thanks and confusedly picked the phone up.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Not far from where you left me." He said sounding tired.

"You're still in Atlantic City?" She asked confused and shocked.

"Uh, Scully, you got anything happening this morning?" He asked quietly, sleep ruling his voice.

"What's that noise in the background?"

"That's a guy getting sick." He answered back now sounding sick himself.

"Mulder, Where are you?" There was a short pause as he gave her an answer, it was whispered because he was afraid of how she would react, sometimes his wife could act just like his mother. Maybe that's why they got along so well. "The Drunk Tank?"

"I saw something on the roof and before you lecture me and all, just stop. It's not what you think, I promise. Just please come and get me out of here." He said on the phone. Scully could feel the anger in rising in her even more, she left like leaving him there to suffer, but knew she had to go and get him.

"Yeah alright. I'll be there in a few hours." She said hanging the phone up without a goodbye. Before turning to leave Scully pulled out a small card from her pocket and started to dial it.

"Rob." The voice said cheerfully on the other line.

"Hi, Rob, it's Dana from Ell's son's Birthday party Friday night." Scully said happily as possible despite her conversation with Mulder.

"Oh hi Dana. How are you?" He asked immediately sounded twice as happier.

"I'm fine, look I'm running across some free time tonight and I as wondering if the offer for dinner still stands?" She asked as nicely as possible.

"Of course, how does seven thirty sound?" He asked a smile could be heard in his voice by now.

"Sounds great."

"Should I pick you up?" He asked and immediately her heart sunk.

"No, better not, I finish pretty late." She said thinking quick and on her feet.

"Ok how about that's Little Romeo's on H Street?" He asked softly hoping she wasn't trying to get out of it.

"Sounds good. Little Romeo's on H Street at seven thirty. See you then." She said and hung the phone up before walking over to another desk to get a requisition for a car to pull her husbands ass out of the drunk tank.

After Scully broke Mulder free she took him to get something to eat where he sat and described everything he had saw while sitting in the alley the previous night. Scully had sat there and listened intently trying to prove him wrong or justify everything he was saying, but he refused to listen and only pushed forward with his theory.

"I still have to get back to Washington by seven thirty, so uh…" She said motioning for him to hurry up and finish eating so they could leave.

"Got another birthday party?" He asked racking his brain incase he forgot something she had told him in the past few days, but came up blank.

"No." Her face and voice fell; she hadn't actually planned on telling him because she hadn't actually planned on going through with it. She wanted just to make him jealous and that was it, get him angry, but she knew she had to tell him in order to make that work, but now she wasn't so sure. "I have a date." She said it smoothly and took a sip of her coffee, refusing to make eye contact with him.

Mulder looked up to see if she was serious, but found her eyes rested on something else entirely.

"Can you cancel?" He asked coming to the conclusion it was with her mother or sister to do their nails or hair. Never would he think his wife, the woman he loved and was married to, would date another man.

"Unlike you Mulder, I would like to have a life." She said honestly looking over to him to show him he had hurt her badly over the past few days.

"I have a life." He said honestly, getting a slight smile from her, a plus for him.

"Come on, I have somebody I want you to meet on the way home. Come on." She said ushering him to leave.

"Hold on." He said taking his last bite as they got up, paid and left.

"Scully…Dana?" Mulder said once they were in the car, before the engine was started and they had left.

"Yes?" She asked looking over to him.

"I'm sorry." He said looking over to her now, his eyes looked saddened as if apology really was on his mind and he truly was sorry. "I'm sorry I left you to drive home, that I ruined our weekend alone together for some case, I'm sorry I dragged you back down here to bail me out of jail, I'm sorry I'm not the world's best husband. But I'm still learning and I know it's been almost two years now, but I'm slow at this and not very good. I'm sorry, really I am. I love you." His hand was now stroking her cheek and Scully felt tears welling up behind her eyes and guilt rising up.

"Fox, I'm sorry to I've wrongfully punished you for the things you've done and I've been trying to rationalize it, but it's just not working." He was drawn back by the amount of tears that fell from her eyes.

"It's ok, what did you give me no sex for a week?" He asked then laughed knowing she had done such a thing a few times in the past.

"Two actually." She said through tears as he pulled her close and rubbed her back.

"Ouch Babe, that hurts." He joked and got a soft giggle from her.

"But I lifted it because I did something far worse." She said pulling away from his embrace feeling she didn't deserve his sympathy.

"What did you do?" He asked wiping away a few tears with his thumb unable to bear the sight of seeing her hurt.

"I accepted a date from another man." She said through tears. Needless to say Mulder's look was of hurt, but he quickly hid it when he saw how it upset her so much. "I'm so sorry Fox, I was mad at you. I wasn't thinking…I just wanted to get you mad too. I wasn't actually going to go out with him."

"Yes you are." He said softly and sternly. Scully looked to him shocked.

"What?"

"You already set up the date; you're not going to break his heart too." Hearing she broke his heart hurt her even more. "Plus maybe this will teach you something about revenge. I'm only doing this to you because I love you, Dana. You'll see that soon enough." He kissed her cheek softly, but it was so cold she wished he would have slapped her instead, not that he had ever raised a hand to her.

The rest of the ride was quiet and not a word was said. By the time they reached the college Scully was calm and back to her somewhat normal self, Mulder knew what he was doing was right for her and that in the end it would all end in his favor. He also made a mental not to spend more time with her on the weekends so that this didn't become a problem again, she wasn't completely in the wrong, this was somewhat his fault, which he understood and took partial blame for. They hadn't been married two years and already their marriage was falling apart, he just prayed it wasn't too late to fix it because he really loved her and he didn't want to loose her.

They meet with an old professor of Scully's and went over of possibility of any high creature on the food chain surviving in the wildlife. Conclusion, in New Guinea or Africa, maybe, but not in New Jersey, if there was one it would be one hell of a discovery.

Later that night, while Mulder sat in the basement office looking over the case, Scully sat at Little Romeo's listening as Rob described his love, devotion and care for his son, also his jealousy towards his son's stepfather. Good Lord, the one night Mulder has off, the one night she is free to have him all to herself she is stuck on a date with some guy. Her plan to make Mulder jealous backfired a hundred percent.

Mulder sat alone in the basement office looking over a few random pictures and files, anything to get his mind off of Scully and the date he had currently made her go on. After a while of failed attempts he put the papers down and looked to the clock, it was only a few minutes to eight, she hadn't even been gone a half hour. He wondered if she was enjoying herself and he immediately regretted forcing her to go, now here he sat bored and worried as could be over her. He needed a distraction or something to call her up and bring her home, the thought of sharing her pissed him off, she was his and nobody else's.

Finally as if God has heard his prayers his phone started ringing, the park ranger he had spoken with over the weekend had found another body, though this one was believed to be the Devil he had searched so hard for. He thanked the man and hung the phone up before thanking God silently for this needed information and paging Scully's beeper, finally a valid reason to pull her away from her 'date'.

"Sorry to interrupt your evening." He joked lightly.

"That's ok. What's up?" She said smiling lightly, knowing she'd take anything he had just to get out and back into his embrace.

"I just had a thought. Maybe it isn't a _beastman_ we're looking for after all." Her heart dropped slightly at his words, he called about the case, of course. But still she didn't feel too down, he cared enough to ruin her 'date' for this case meaning he either hated that she was out or knew how she felt. Or both.

"Oh, so are you saying there's a female?" Scully asked.

"Yup, this guy's probably got a little wife he had a little trouble with too." Mulder said joking around and gave a small laugh to emphasis his point.

"I'm sorry, Mulder." She said through a small smile, his joke had gotten to her as well.

"I know me too. We've got to stop hurting each other."

"I know." She said softly.

"Why don't you tell your date there you got a big break in your case and you have to leave, I'll come by and pick you up in a few minutes." Mulder said getting a large smile from Scully.

"Sounds like the best thing you've said in the past few days."

"Hey…I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She whispered before hanging the phone up and turning back to her table to lie her way out of a date.

Early the next morning Scully woke up to an empty bed, but the warmth radiating from the other side told her the occupant hadn't left that long ago. As Scully made her way out of her bedroom wearing only her bed sheet she found Mulder sitting on the couch talking on the phone only in a pair of boxers. One could easily guess Scully's two week suspension had been lifted.

"No problem we'll be there as soon as possible." Mulder said hanging the phone up.

"Be where?" Scully asked looking over to him; she had hopes of returning back to the bedroom and calling in sick to work.

"It appears the body of what they thought was the 'Jersey Devil' has 'mysteriously' disappeared." Scully looked to him, confusion on her face before turning towards the room to change into her work clothes.

When they arrived back in Atlantic City and in the police station/county corners office, they found that the body had indeed disappeared without being discharged properly. Mulder and Scully, together with the Professor and the Park Ranger, headed to an abandoned building where they chased a female Devil until Mulder was attacked by her. At this point Detective Thompson and his men had taken over in the hunt as well and were out to destroy the woman instead of out to help her. The chase gave end down by the river bank where she was shot by own of Thompson's men after attacking another one. Though Mulder almost had his liver ripped out he still managed to give chase and was one of the first at her side to cover her eyes, giving the woman her final peace.

**One Week Later:**

Autopsy results came to find there may have been offspring, and the female who was shot dead may have been driven out to find food for her offspring and to protect them. Or so Mulder believed, he ranted on and on about to Scully and couldn't wait to get to the Smithsonian to tell another. Scully on the other hand, just wanted him to relax, especially after nearly having surgery with anesthesia, she even offered to cover for him while he went and had a beer, but no when her husband had his mind sent on something he did it.

Just as he was about to leave the phone rang, Mulder walked over to it and answered it, hoping it was possibly more information on his Jersey Devils, but not really sure he could handle more.

"Mulder." He said looking over to Scully once hearing the voice on the other end, he didn't recognize it, but already he didn't like it. "Yeah, just a second, it's for you." He said handing her the phone. She looked at him, confused as he was as to who would be calling her.

"Hello." She said watching as her husband stormed out of the room and to his appointment, though she wasn't sure if his storming was out of anger or eagerness.

"Hi, Dana. It's Rob." The voice on the other end said.

"Oh, hi."

"Sorry to call you at work, it's just I have Scott for the night and two extra tickets to Cirque Du Soleil. We thought maybe you'd like to ask Ellen if you could take Trent and join us." Scully listened on the phone and looked to the door she thought of a nice but quick way to let him down, knowing full well Mulder would wait for her.

"You know I would love to, but I am right in the middle of a case, completely slammed and I unfortunately don't seem to have any free time handy." Scully said looking around for her house key, but not finding it, unaware Mulder had taken it.

"No problem. Good luck with your case. Bye." He said and hung up his phone, Scully slammed the phone down and took the steps two by two and once arriving on the floor she slowed her pace as she approached Mulder.

"So who was that on the phone?" He asked as she reached his side.

"A guy." She said playfully.

"A guy? The same guy as the guy you had dinner with last night?" He pried making sure there were no other men they had to talk about.

"Same guy."

"You going to have dinner with him again?" He asked, already knowing her answer.

"I don't think so."

"No interest?" He asked looking over to her for her answer.

"Not at this time." She smiled at his look, showing him she was only kidding.

"What are you doing?" He asked noticing she was now following him towards the door.

"Going with you to the Smithsonian." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you have a life Scully?" He asked her knowing her life was with him…oh the irony.

"Keep that up Mulder…and I'll hurt you like that beast woman." She joked turning to face him, he looked her in the eyes and smiled when hers twinkled, he noticed they hadn't done that in a while.

"Eight million years out of Africa."

"And look who's holding the door." She said opening the door for him to step through followed by herself.

"So really…" Mulder said stopping them mid stride down the hallway. "No interest at all?"

"Nope, none." Scully answered honestly. Mulder scanned the hall for signs of life or a camera and once sure it was clear he made a brave move.

"That's my girl." He said backing her into the wall and pushing his lips against hers. His mouth invaded hers for a good ten seconds; their tongues dueled as Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder's neck bringing him closer to her. They then separated and continued on their journey, acting as if nothing had happened because nothing like that would ever happen again, they broke a rule…once and it wouldn't happen again.

**Please Review**


	4. Ice

As the sun poured in through the window that morning Scully gave a slight moan of dissatisfaction as she found the other side

It had been a rough couple of months for the agents, their marriage and their partnership had been put to the test a few times with a couple of cases, not to mention their beliefs. But in the end they came out triumphant and alive, even if a few lives were lost.

Scully listened intensively as Mulder described their latest case to her. Men who were drilling in Alaska for the Artic Ice Core Project (AICP) had started showing strange behavior and ended up giving off a strange video transmission, about how the people weren't who they were, followed by loose of contact. Mulder then explained how they had been trained to handle the isolation and that they would be given a three day window to travel to Alaska and explore into the bizarre phenomena.

An hour an a half later Mulder unlocked Scully's apartment door and walked in carrying a suitcase that was half full and headed straight to her bedroom. Once inside he found her rushing about packing warm clothes and other necessities. He smiled to himself as he placed his half packed suitcase on their bed and opened it, all that was in it was a few flannel shirts, socks and underwear.

"Jesus Mulder." Scully said when he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.

"Sorry, Scully. Didn't mean to scare you." He said kissing her lips when she turned in his embrace and pulled him close to her. When she pulled away and got back to packing he could hear her slight laughter. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"That's all you're packing?" She asked motioning to his half packed suitcase. "What about pants?"

"Well if I'm going to need to wear pants, why even go?" He joked, it was one of his classic innuendos. He had thrown plenty of them at her while they were dating and even now that they were married he refused to stop.

A soft white object flew from Scully's hand, across the room and landed over Mulder's face. When he pulled the object off of his face he found it was one of his old shirts from a few nights ago and it smelled strangely of Scully's perfume and shampoo.

"Are you sleeping with my clothes at night?" He asked accusingly.

"No." She said but her voice betrayed her.

"Uh-huh." He said getting up and approaching her.

"But if I was…" She said turning around, her hands carrying a few flannel shirts and undershirts. "…it's only because I'm not sleeping with you and it's the closes thing I have to you." She said innocently walking over to her suitcase and dropped the clothes in the case. "Now why is your suitcase empty?"

"Most of my clothes are here." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and placed a soft peck on her check before continuing to pack.

A few hours later, after a long flight they arrived in the freezing cold city of Nome Alaska. As they arrived at Doolittle Airport they met with the other people with whom they would be staying with and investigating the case with. A male doctor, Dr. Hodge, a male Geologist, Mr. Murphy and a Female Toxicologist, Dr. DaSilva were the three people along with the pilot, Bear who would be with them while they were on their case, though investigating what they were still unsure.

Upon arriving at Icy Cape the small group met a gruesome scene, two body's lay dead on the floor. Both done in the same thing, a bullet wound to the head, most likely self inflicted. As Scully started taking pictures to document the scene, Mulder and the others searched about the area for anything that would give off a red flag that would hopefully point them in the right direction to start their investigation and hopefully understand what had gone wrong in the small cabin with the men that now lay dead.

All had been quiet and calm until screaming could be heard followed by barking. Everybody ran towards the commotion to find Mulder on the floor of a lit room, a dog was on the floor desperately trying to attack him, but failing as a tennis racket was between him and his target.

"Hold on." Bear called as he approached Mulder and pulled the dog off of him. This only allowed the dog an easier target, thus for turning him to bear. In an instant Mulder had a tarp and had covered the dogs head so he could no longer see and Dr. Hodge had injected the mutt with a serum that had rendered him unconscious.

"Are you ok?" Scully asked calmly as possible, her outer cool exterior never betraying the fact that on the inside her heart was pounding a million beats per second and she was begging to look him over to make sure he was indeed alright.

"Yeah, he didn't break the skin." He said not noticing the fact the fear was in her eyes. "Bear, you ok?"

"He got me." The man said looking over his wound as the blood poured out from his jacket sleeve. Hodge approached him with some iodine and offered to help, but only ended up giving the man the bottle instead leaving Bear with both his wound and the bottle.

"Is it rabies?" DaSilva asked as they began to examine the dog.

"I don't see any indications. If this is rabies it's certainly not a strain I'm familiar with." Hodge said looking over to Scully as she searched the dog's leg for any signs of illness.

"Look at this, black nodules. Swollen lymph nodes." Scully said lifting the leg to show the group a small bunch of black bumps under the dog's leg.

"Symptoms of the bubonic plague." DaSilva said looking up a bit worried.

"I'll do a blood test. We'll take it from there." Hodge said turning his back to leave.

"This dog has got a skin irritation on its neck." Scully said moving the hair out of the way to get a better look at the wound.

"Looks like it's been scratching off its own hair." Murphy said.

Suddenly from under the skin something moved as if passing through the skin from underneath and traveling through the body.

"Look at this. Look at this!" Scully said and soon everyone was hovering over the dog's neck desperately trying to get a look at what she wanted them to look at.

"What that hell was that?" Murphy asked both disgusted and intrigued at the same time.

Later on that day as Scully finished up her autopsies she had concluded that the men had killed each other, but only two of the men had killed themselves. It wasn't long 'til Hodge mad the knowledge known that the black nodules on the dog had disappeared, and though were not present on the dead bodies could have played some role in their death.

As Murphy explained to Mulder sheets of the ice cape and how the men had been drilling inside of a meteor, Scully was arguing with Hodge about how one of the men's blood contained the chemical ammonium hydroxide. Dr. DaSilva agreed with Hodge about how the body would evaporate and how there was no source of the chemical anywhere to be found, that is until Murphy opened his mouth. He explained how it was frozen in the ice samples and how the ammonia as higher then the water in the ice core as well.

He led them over to a small desk where a microscope sat quietly and explained about how the atmosphere could not produce such amount of ammonia a quarter of a million years ago unless a foreign object was introduced. That was when he allowed Mulder a peak at his prize, resting on the microscope was some organism that looked foreign in just about every sense of the term. Mulder had taken one look before quickly moving out of the way for his wife to take a peak, knowing full well she would know a lot more about the organism then he ever would, not to mention the fact that she was the one with the doctorate in the family….well the medical doctorate. God forbid they ever have children who ever want to follow in mommy's footsteps; he'll be left in the dark chasing after aliens alone.

"That same thing is in Richter's blood." Scully said, sending a pang of curiosity though everyone, including Mulder. "What if that single celled organism is the larval stage of a larger animal?" She asked making her way over to another microscope, Mulder behind her the whole way.

"That's kinda a leap, don't you think?" Hodge asked, looking up from the gift Murphy had to offer to the group to the space Scully now stood in looking into her microscope at the same organism that had infected Richter's body.

"The evidence is there." She said accusingly as if he refused to see the obvious.

"Maybe the organism in the ice core somehow got into the men." Murphy said looking into Scully's microscope wanting to see the proof for himself that both organisms were in fact the same.

"Come one, nothing can survive in sub-zero temperature for a quarter of a million years." DaSilva said skeptically, almost scared, as if she were trying to make herself believe it more than anybody else.

"Unless that's how it lives." Mulder said, getting a look from Scully that told him she was secretly pondering this theory.

"Look it, I don't see why are you squabbling over some bug?" Bear said interrupting their conversation, growing slightly paranoid with the fact that he may now hold the very same organism inside his body. "You said yourself Scully, your autopsy said those men killed each other. That's it. Now I say, 'let's just get the hell out of here'."

"I agree." Hodge said. "We can have the bodies sent to a facility where they can make a definitive diagnosis." Scully looked over to him, her mouth open ready to protest and object. "In the event something was missed, Agent Scully." He said looking over to her. Mulder looked over to Scully and tried to hold back a laugh, he had seen that look many times before that was the same look that had him in trouble on some nights when he forgot to come home to her apartment, really 'their apartment', for the weekend.

"If those bodies are infected with an unknown organism we can't take them back." Mulder said once he had regained his composure and he was sure Scully was going to keep her mouth shut. "We can't go back without proper quarantine procedures. We can't risk bringing back the next plague."

"Let's say your right; they came down with something…" Bear said his total demeanor had changed; he was starting to act a bit paranoid. "We haven't, and I ain't waiting around until we do." He said turning to leave.

"I think it's safe to go back, there's no reason why we'd be infected. We've taken all the necessary biologically safeguards." Hodge said wanting nothing more then to leave as well.

"The dog did bite bear." DaSilva said softly.

"It jumped Mulder too!" Bear said quickly and loudly turning on his heel and heading towards DaSilva furious.

"It didn't break the skin." Mulder said defending himself.

"Hold on!" Scully yelled intervening to defend her husband as she approached him to stop a fight before it even broke out. "There's only one way to proceed. A doctor eliminates every possibility. We must determine if any of us is infected."

Needless to say everyone was game for the tests required to se who was infected or not, that is everyone except Bear. He gave up quiet a fight, such a bad fight, that Mulder had to pull out his gun and even then Scully had to tackle him down to the floor when he hit Mulder in the back of the head with a glass jar. In the end the poor man turned out to be infecting with some form of the virus when they had him pushed up against the table they saw it swimming under his skin by his neck and ended up pulling a long parasitic worm from his neck, however, in so doing they also ended his life.

What they did learn from the organism though was that it rested in the hypothalamus gland, most likely because it's release of acetylcholine which produced the violent behavior in the host resulting in the murderous acts.

Later that day as Scully worked over a body in one of the back rooms that served as a morgue Mulder entered quietly and looked lovingly down to the woman who he had come to admire even more in the past few hours. With this new organism on the loose nobody was trustworthy, only her, and nobody was worth talking to, honestly talking to, except for her. Even outside these walls that's what he had loved her for, but even now as he looked at her zipping up on of the bodies he began to understand why he loved her and why he married her.

"I'm just uh…Double checking. Making sure I didn't miss anything." She shyly stumbled over her words and he knew she was tired, she only did that when she was tired or embarrassed and she had nothing to be embarrassed about while working. Not unless she was thinking about the time they made love in the morgue, but he doubted that, her eyes gave away the truth…his wife was tired and he wanted nothing more than to hold her close and carry her off to bed and hold her as she slept, but he couldn't.

"Just some sleep right?" He asked softly speaking what was on his mind, she giggled softly as if to push it aside.

"Sleep. I'm so tired I can't sleep." She spoke, but her eyes begged to continue, not without him, she wanted to crawl into a nice warm bed and just leave all this behind and forget it all. But she dare not speak one wrong word and the FBI finds out, the walls echoed and the people outside of them could not be trusted.

"We'll we're all wired and hypersensitive." Mulder said looking her up and down, trying desperately not to kiss her, it had been days since he had last done so, but felt like years. "It will be good to get a fresh start in the morning."

"Mulder I don't want to waste a second trying to find a way to kill this thing." She said turning to leave the room. She knew what he said was true, but when she woke up tomorrow morning she wanted it to be in his warm embrace, in her warm bed back in D.C. to the non snowy, sunny day outside, birds singing and kids outside playing at the park.

"I don't know if we should kill it." He said, causing her to turn around and face him, is he serious? Her dream automatically changes. She's alone in that bed it's cold out and a blizzard has kicked in; there are no birds and the bed is made of rock and grass, the sun is nowhere to be found the kids are all dying of the virus Mulder doesn't want to be destroyed, but still she doesn't blame him. Still she wears her wedding ring now for all to see instead of keeping locked away in her jewelry box with his. "This area of the ice sheet is formed over a meteor crater. The worm lives in ammonia. It survives in sub-zero temperature." She looks to him pissed off and curiously as h starts to state the obvious. "Theorists in alternative life design believe in ammonia-supported life systems on planets with freezing temperatures."

"No." She stated calmly, stopping him mid sentence as she once again attempted to leave the room.

"The meteor that crashed here a quarter of a million years ago may have carried that type of life to earth." He explained, his voice growing a bit higher, trying to get his point across from her.

The one main problem in their marriage and soon to be their long partnership….they are both stubborn and thickheaded, him so more than her, but still they are. Scully's mother saw that the second she they had their first fight, it's what made them fall in love with each other from the start, but when it came to an argument to world was going to end before the other backed down, especially when one had a point to make. Though they had little fights in their relationship, when they did have them it was best to beware, it was just too bad the people outside of the makeshift morgue didn't know that.

"Mulder that pilot developed surface symptoms within a few minutes." She said walking towards him so she was in his face and didn't have to yell as much, however, her voice was still subconsciously raised an octave or two higher than need be. "Within a few hours, that parasite had total control. What would happen if this got into the population?" The image of those sick children from her ruined dream flashed before her eyes again. They were at the park, all yelling and screaming, only not like normal children do they were attacking each other trying to kill each other and nobody around tried to stop them. "A city the size of New York could be infected within a few days." The mental image of a little girl dead in her lap and some gut feeling that the red haired girl was her and Mulder's daughter. She quickly feared her emotion was coming out in her voice and looked up to him and she him she was fine, but serious about killing this virus before her nightmare became a reality.

"Exactly! But what do we know about it? This organism might be lying dormant in another crater." He said sensing something was wrong with her, but not knowing what it suddenly bothered him. Something was deeply bothering his wife and he didn't know what it was; he highly doubted it had to do with their case at hand. Did he forget her birthday?

"Mulder if we don't kill it now we run the risk of becoming Richter and Campbell with guns to our heads." She said and he saw as if a slight weight was lifted from her shoulders and suddenly it was lifted from his. She was scared of the fact they would end up either killing each other or themselves. He wanted to pull her into an embrace and tell her all would be fine that it wouldn't happen, but he knew she would just pull away and tell him it wouldn't happen if the organism was destroyed.

"If we do kill it now, we may never no how to stop it or anything like it in the future." He said speaking the truth, he wanted her to know the was a reason, a good reason for keeping this thing alive.

"Future! Mulder how can you talk about the Future!" Scully asked loudly, furious with her husband now.

"Easy, you're my future." He muttered. "And with this thing on the loose in other craters we risk the possibility of it spreading and infecting others and there not being a future!" He started yelling back near the end.

"This thing needs to be destroyed Mulder in order for me feel safe, for the world to be safe it needs to be destroyed! Think of your children." He looked down to her oddly; his eyes wide as his gaze traveled down her body to her flat stomach. "No! Not now, but in the future, this parasite is a biological hazard." She said restraining a laugh from the look that crossed his face as he thought she was carrying his child. "These men gave a big sacrifice, not just for the evidence, but also for themselves." She said exiting the room.

"Look, how do you know it can't be contained?" He said his anger back once positive he wasn't arguing with a pregnant woman.

"It can! By extermination. We should take those bodies, worms and all and incinerate them." She said her voice growing even more. The argument now had a new category who could yell the loudest without anybody noticing.

"Something going on we should know about?" Hodge asked entering the small joining room through a pink door, DaSilva and Murphy hot on his trail. "Agent Scully you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. It's nothing." She said her tone had calmed and her mood was much more relaxed, Mulder silently thanked god for their entrance. So much for cuddling with wifey tonight, he joked to himself.

"You seem a little stressed out." Hodge said looking over to her curious as to her reaction.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" She asked aggressively walking up to him as Mulder walked up beside he rand tried to calm her down.

"Let's all just settle down." H said placing his hand in front of her, a soft gesture that he wasn't going to let this guy pick on her. "It's been a hard day. We're all tired and scared; let's not turn on one another."

"At least not without a good reason." Hodge said looking down to Scully defensively.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep." Mulder offered, though knew it would be useless when the only person he could trust would be far away from him.

"You kidding? You think any of us could sleep right now?" Hodge asked looking over to DaSilva then back to Mulder. "Guys let's face it we gotta check for spots and any person or persons who has them should be confined. Are we agreed on that?" Hodge asked, Scully slightly nodded her head.

"Are you going to do the exams?" DaSilva asked Hodge softly almost fearfully.

"No." Scully spat out. "We do them in front of each other. No secrets." She said locking eyes with Hodge and keeping her anger locked with him, never once backing down, he just locked eyes with her as if he wasn't showing any fear, but Mulder could tell the man was scared of what she could do to him. Mulder was also glad that his wife's anger was pointed else where for the time being.

Needless to say the examinations were clean, nothing showed up on anybody and it appeared that everybody was clean and safe from the virus. From the looks of it they would be leaving as soon as there would be another open window and a plane could get in to get them, which they all hoped was soon.

"Good night, sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite." Hodge called as they all made their way into the rooms for the night.

"Good night Mulder." Scully said softly looking at the small empty hall that was only big enough for one person to get by at a time. She desperately wanted to crawl next to him and sleep until spring, but knew that getting caught in the same bedroom could raise the wrong questions and Bureau might find out.

"Good night Scully." He said softly looking over to her knowing she needed comforting and feeling bad for being able to provide it for her.

"At least everyone's okay." She said looking over to him trying to leave herself with a reassuring thought.

"Don't forget. The spots on the dog went away." He said not wanting to scare her or leave her with nightmares, but merely to warn her and have her beware those around her. They both went into their rooms for the night in hopes of getting sleep, but both knew that wasn't going to happen, especially with the other in another room across the hall.

As soon as Scully got into her room she looked around and came to the conclusion that the man's room whom she was now using had either previously had a birthday or was about to have one. That and he and Mulder had the same taste in entertainment, which didn't bother her, the posters around the walls made her feel as if she wasn't alone or going to freeze to death. She looked over an old photo before paranoia set in and she moved the desk in front of the door so nobody could get in. She knew the chances of Mulder trying to sneak in were slim especially after everything that had happened, but part of her wished he would. She wanted him to come bursting through the door, telling her he was wrong, to destroy the organism so they could all go home and be over with it, but as she sat on the floor reality hit her, this wasn't going to happen because this wasn't how her Mulder really was.

As Mulder watched Scully's door closed he silently blew her a kiss goodnight and closed his own door. He looked around his new makeshift room curiously and then to the bed, this was going to be rough. He found sleeping in any bed difficult without his wife by his side, that's why at his apartment he found no reason for his bedroom and slept on his couch. He gave off a generous yawn before locking the door and taking off his shirt and getting ready for bed, making sure to leave his gun on the nightstand as to make sure for an easy reach. It wasn't easy getting to sleep, without his wife's gentle breathing to soothe him to sleep if never was, not to mention the nightmares that awaited him once his eyes were closed from the night his sister was abducted. He suffered from sleep insomnia on some nights, but Scully somehow got rid of it, perhaps it was her presence that relaxed him. Whatever it was about her, it almost had him walking across the room and knocking on her door just to crawl into bed with her…almost.

As Mulder finally found sleep a nightmare hit him, however this one was different than all the others. He had been walking down the street from the Bureau after work and was heading to the park, the sun had been shinning and he could hear the kids playing not too far off when Scully's voice echoed in his head. _'What would happen if this got into the population? A city the size of New York could be infected within a few days.'_ The sun disappeared as did the laughter and a dark ominous feeling lurked over him as he approached the park.

There before his eyes blood covered the slides, swings, sand box and other equipment and bodies lay lifeless on the floor. His heart sunk to the floor as he saw his wife on her knees not too far off in the distance cradling something in her arms. He prayed to God it wasn't what he thought it was, and he rarely prayed. As he approached his wife he spotted red haired pig tails and Scully's face, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Scully?" He begged, but already the tears were falling from his eyes as well he knew, and she knew.

"She's dead Mulder. She's dead." She cried hugging the girl close to cry on her dead form and kiss the cold cheek. "Our daughters dead."

"How?" Mulder asked unable to believe it.

"They found traces of the organism in the children, Sammy had it too." She said flipping her daughter over to show a bloodied wound on the back of their daughters neck. Mulder looked at the wound shocked and in disbelief.

"WOW!" Mulder yelled sitting up in bed and still in shock from his nightmare. He searched around frantically in the dark for the light switch and once bathing the dark room in a soft shade of white he reached for his gun holster to make sure his gun was still there.

Between replaying his dream, regaining his composure and trying to think back to what Scully had said about future children he heard a loud crash from somewhere outside his door and felt the need to check up on it. He quickly changed, grabbed his gun and left his room, checking his Scully's room to make sure everything was ok with her, but when he found it closed he assumed all was well. However, when he passed by Murphy's bedroom he not only found the door open, but also the man was gun and his radio was left abandoned on the bed.

As he entered the main hall where they kept most of their work Mulder had heard dripping by the freezer and walked over to see a red substance leaking out and onto the floor and as he opened the door to see what was causing it, a large and heavy object fell on him and threw him to the floor. As he looked to his side he soon found that his objects was none other than Murphy himself, however, he was no longer alive and just as he was getting up to get a better look at the poor man the lights were being flicked on by the switch at the far end of the room. A voice he loved to hear, but didn't want to hear right now spoke.

"Mulder what are you doing?" Scully asked wiping sleep from her eyes, shock was now on her face as she witnessed her husband on the floor leaning over a dead man. Hodge and DaSilva were not that far off behind her.

"Murphy is dead." He stated the obvious, unsure of any other way to respond.

"You killed him." Hodge accused shocked at the scene before him.

"I found him like this." Mulder said standing to his feet, defending himself. "I heard one of the doors close. I came out to check it out. It was one of you." He explained looking back and forth between Hodge and DaSilva, knowing full well his wife would never kill anyone without reason, and even then she would have a difficult time doing so. People think it's easy, but taking a life is hard, to do so one must be heartless.

"He's lying." Hodge said, his face showing no emotion.

"You could have done it and not even known." DaSilva said, her voice trying to show sympathy as if Mulder were delusional somehow.

"No!" Scully said raising her hand trying to silence them. "He said he didn't do it." She said looking over to him, their eyes locking, panic was in her voice. She searched his eyes for the truth, she longed to know if he did it or not, no matter what she would still stand by his side. Till death do they part, their death; no one else's.

"I don't have any of the symptoms." Mulder said raising his hands as if by doing so he were to be cleared of all charges being pressed against him.

"You checked him yourself, Hodge." Scully said turning, losing eye contact with her husband for a brief moment. She would come to regret that mistake for her stare was the only thing keeping him locked in his place.

"Yeah six hours ago." Hodge said, his tone growing angry.

"It was one of you." Mulder said moving from his spot next to Murphy's dead body towards the group and soon Hodge began to advance on Mulder.

"Stop it! Stop it! Shut up!" Scully yelled getting between both of the men, feeling like she was the mother to two boys fighting over a toy neither wanted to share, oh that would be so much easier. "Mulder just put the gun down and let Hodge give you a blood test." She said looking to the object in his hand then looking to his eyes. She knew straight out he didn't kill anybody, but she also knew that the other two people wouldn't rest until Mulder's blood was checked and Mulder and Hodge would be arguing over who killed who and that was not a game worth playing. Trust was not something worth betting on at this moment.

"Why so he can doctor the results? I'm not going to let him stick a needle in me he could be infected." Mulder yelled unable to believe the words that were leaving his wife's mouth, of all the things they had been through so far, she didn't believe him when he said he didn't kill the guy.

"He needs to be confined right now!" Hodge yelled watching as Mulder's temper grew and only all the more convinced that he was infected.

"Then just turn around and let us take a look at your neck." Scully said reaching for his arm scared that maybe Mulder was infected. Never had she seen him act in such away.

"I'm not turning my back on anyone! As far as I'm concerned you're all infected!" He yelled, backing away, Scully slowly followed him, scared he might hurt himself.

"Hodge is right we oughta lock him up." DaSilva said, her voice now rising as well. Hodge was slowly backing up, following them and as he reached for a crowbar he turned ready to hit Mulder over the head with it. But just as he got ready to, Mulder raised his gun and pointed it at him; unfortunately Scully pulled out her gun and pointed it at Mulder.

"Mulder…"She warned, her heart was racing a million beats per minute and she wanted nothing more than to drop the gun, but she forgot about her personal relationship with the man before her and she acted professional as could be.

"Scully get that gun off of me." He said looking over to her once seeing what was in her hand.

"Mulder you have to understand." She said never showing weakness or signs of wavering.

"Put it down!" He yelled now pointing his gun directly at her, her professional exterior was still strong, but on the inside she was crying, she could no believe she stood here with her gun pointed at her husband, the man she loved and his gun was pointed at her. She could feel her heat stop in her ears and she was sure she would fall to the floor, but luckily she was stronger than that, two brothers and he had made her that way. She held her place, held her gun hand steady and spoke.

"You put it down first!" She screamed, her voice shaking she could tell from the look in his eyes it was killing him to have his gun pointed at her. It was destroying him to be in this situation and it was also taking every ounce of energy not to through the gun to the floor take her into his embrace and hold her tight and never let her go.

"Scully!" He yelled. "For god sake's it's me." He said calmly, his voice growing low and shaky, he could tell she wanted to cry and he wanted to hold her.

"Mulder you may not be who you are." She said her emotions were slowly escaping as she looked over the tip of the gun and into his eyes, so much fear and love in one stare. He saw what she meant, he saw everything she was trying to do and with that said, he lowered his gun slowly walked over to her and gave her his gun. "Why?" She whispered so softly she wasn't even sure she uttered it.

"Because I love you." He whispered back into her ear as he walked by her towards Hodge and DaSilva. She looked over her shoulder to find him doing the same; they locked eyes briefly before he turned his head.

"I'll do it." Scully spoke up as Hodge unlocked the store room, all three people looked back to find Scully jogging over to their little group. The two backed off leaving husband and wife alone to open the door, but stood close enough incase they planned anything stupid.

The room was dark and Mulder was the first to enter, as he did so he searched around for the light, bathing the small room in a soft vomit glow.

"In here I'll be safer than you." Mulder said truthfully looking back to the woman who stood at the entrance of the door. Scully merely looked at him, still unsure of what to say to him. She then turned and left the room, closed the door and locked it so he couldn't get out, the sound made her heart ache.

For hours Scully didn't move from the storage room door, though Mulder probably had no idea she was there, Scully stood on the other side knowing he needed her. After a long while of feeling useless she made her way to the main hall and found both Hodge and DaSilva fast asleep at their post. She slowly made her way over to DaSilva and moved her hair out of the way in order to check her neck, but before she could even catch a glimpse Hodge came and moved her hand out of the way and asked what she had been doing. She also had to throw her bullets out into the freezing artic cold in order to make the ass happy.

After another failed distress call Hodge and DaSilva managed to run some tests with the organism and they soon found out that the worm will destroy another worm if introduced into its host. Once this theory was tested on the dog and showed to be conclusive, both Hodge and DaSilva agreed to let Mulder out of his cage if he agreed to let the worm into his body. Scully, however, wanted to speak with him first, she wanted to 'make it seem like it was his idea' but in reality she just wanted to make sure he was infected.

"It's just you?" Mulder asked softly once his eyes had adjusted to the light that came in with Scully. He felt as if he had died and she was an angel in the light at the end of the dark tunnel.

"Yes." She whispered softly. Once the door was closed she reached her arm up and pulled the switch so she could see his face.

"It's one of them." He said quickly.

"No one's been killed since you've been in here." She merely meant to state the obvious, but feared he took it in an accusing manner.

"So?"

"We found a way to kill it." There eyes never lost contact. "Two worms in one host will kill each other."

"If you give me one worm, you'll infect me."

"If that's true than why wouldn't you let us inspect you?" She asked moving closer to him.

"I would have, but you pulled a gun on me." He said, his teeth grinding together as he moved his face closer to hers so they were only millimeters apart. "Now I don't trust them, I want to trust you." It hurt her slightly to learn she had lost his trust for the moment, but I guess she didn't expect anything less she didn't after all pull a gun on him. Hell, she didn't really trust him all that much right now either.

"Okay." She said softly, thinking over his words. "But now they're not here." With that said he turned around and lowered the upper part of his shirt so she could examine his neck. They both knew that if one of the others opened the door to Mulder with his shirt off and Scully with her hands all over his bare back they would have a lot of explaining to do and not much of it would make sense. Especially because these two could hardly ever keep things just normal, and with Scully leaving a warning with Hodge to come in if she needed help he would most likely burst in at the wrong moment.

As her hands roamed over his soft skin she was happy to find there were no worms of any sort and he was clean of the virus. She smiled inwardly and lowered her hands, as he turned around to face her she offered him a smile and turned to leave. As she reached the door, however, she was pulled back and felt her head being lowered from the back as she could feel her shirt being lowered from the top. Soon she could feel his warm hands on the base of her neck as he searched around. It took every ounce not to let out a soft moan as he gave her a soft massage and placing a soft kiss to her smooth skin.

"You're fine, relax." He said smiling at how quickly the Goosebumps covered her bare skin, she smiled back and turned on her heel to place a soft peck on his lips. "We should go." He said pulling away.

"Yeah we should." She said lowering her head, her serious mood coming back; she began to wonder which one of them had killed poor Murphy. "I just examined him, he's uninfected." Scully said as the storage door opened and she exited the room.

"So is she." Mulder said making his way behind her.

"Which means that it must be one of you."

"Alright, let's go over to the main building. I'd like to check him myself." Hodge said not believing what either agent said. "Then he can examine both of us. You want to lead the way?"

Mulder quietly walked ahead of Hodge and Scully followed but before they got two feet DaSilva threw Scully in the storage room and locked her in there while Hodge tackled Mulder to the floor and DaSilva got the worm in order to place into Mulder's ear. However, just as it was about to take place Hodge realized that the worm was now moving beneath the skin of DaSilva's neck. He immediately threw her off of Mulder and got off himself and yelled to the agent the new information, the scared and raged woman ran to the main building as Mulder let Scully out of the storage room where she was trying to get her way out with a metal bar.

As Hodge grabbed the loose worm off of the floor and the three of them chased the hysterical woman into the room they found her with a gun aimed and ready for firing, luckily Mulder jumped at her and tackled her to the ground. Scully was at his side in an instant to help keep her in place as Hodge placed the worm in her ear. The rest the two worms took care of themselves inside of her body, and until help arrived they made sure she didn't move from her bed and at least somebody was always with her at all times, though most of the time they managed to fit all four of them in there.

Once they were rescued, which turned out to only be a day later, thank god for DaSilva, she was quarantined to the nearest hospital where they were to keep an eye on her. Due to their tests coming back normal they were released and set free to go home, Mulder wanted to go back and do more research, but found out it had been burned down, which also burned his idea.

"It's still there Scully, two hundred thousand years down. In the ice." He said looking over to her.

"Leave it there." She said staring off into space before looking up to him and grabbing her language to walk off towards the plane. She stopped half way to make sure he was coming when she noticed he hadn't been following her. When he made his way to her side they walked together to the plane in silence.

"I'm sorry." He said once they were seated on the small fifteen passenger plane. Hodge was in the row across from them bundled up in a blanket trying to get some sleep.

"For what?" She asked not understanding what he was talking about.

"Pulling a gun on you." He said looking over to her.

"I'm sorry too, I pulled it on you first." She said looking into his eyes knowing it had really gotten to him.

"I'll make it up to you." He said pulling her under his arm so she could sleep in his warm embrace.

"How?" She asked from her spot on his chest, her eyes were closed and the sound of his heart beating was soothing her to sleep.

"The plane that takes us to D.C., we'll join the Mile High Club on that one." He said a smile could be heard in his voice, but she knew he was serious as could be. Mulder took a long look over at Hodge to make sure he was asleep before he gave a small peck on Scully's forehead and whispered 'Goodnight'.

**Please review.**

**I hope I didn't ruin this episode, I just tried to lighten the mood because I felt I darkened it too much, I thought maybe it could use a little back story/dream sequence thing. **


End file.
